helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Fang
Sun Fang (孙芳) was born May 15, 1998. Sun Fang is a 6th generation Happy Jikan member. Sun is also a member of the revival unit Peximoni XD and the duo unit PARTYPARTY. History 2007-2008 In 2007, Sun participated in Happy Jikan's 6th generation auditions. September 19, 2008, it was revealed that Sun Fang was one of the eight girls chosen to enter Happy Jikan. Her debut single is titled "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 Sun was chosen to form the revival group from Peximoni, Peximoni XD alongside Hello! Project soloist Nakamura Ayame and fellow Happy Jikan member Zheng May Ai. 2010 Sun participated in the Chinese stage play, "Traditional Games.". It ran from April 17 until May 2. 2011 It was announced that Sun would be forming the duo group PARTYPARTY 'with fellow Happy Jikan member Zheng Mei. The group was set out to be a cover group, although, the group's debut single was not a cover. The group's debut single was titled "'Verry Happy Celebration". Sun released her first solo photobook, Fangi. and her first e-hello! solo DVD, Sun Shines. 2012 August 19, Sun released her second photobooks, VAMPIRE HEARTS. 2013 It was announced that Sun would become the host of the radio station Star Idol Days. May 2, Sun released her third photobook,Joker Charms. Profile *'Name': Sun Fang (孙芳) *'Nicknames': Fangi (ファンギ), FanSun (风扇太阳), Vampire *'Birthdate': May 15, 1998 *'Origin': Shenzhen, China *'Bloodtype': O *'Hello!Project Status' **'2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2008-09-20 Member *'Happy Jikan Member Color': **'Gold '(2008-2014) **'Yellow '(2014-Present) *'Favorite Food': Chinese Moon Cakes *'Least Favorite Food': Eggplant *'Favorite Flower': Camellia *'Looks up to': Iida Kaori,Hoi Daiyu & Wang Dao Ming *'Rival No.1': Bui Shun *'Hello!Project Groups' **''''Happy Jikan (2008-present) **Peximoni XD (2009-present) **PARTYPARTY (2011-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2012-present) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan *Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) *Cheers *Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu *Pure form!! *Anata wa Watashida Future! *Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! *Lucky LOVE *Hold On! *Sekushina Babe *YOUTH! *School Girl Love *Renai Spirit! *MIRAI LOVE *Tantei Shojo *Ogoe De!! *Cinderella Naite *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox * Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng *Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn PARTYPARTY *Verry Happy Celebration *Kiseki no Kaori Dance. (2011 version) *DON'T STOP Renaichuu (2012 version) *Chikusho? (2012 version) *ONLY YOU (2013 version) Releases Photobooks Solo #2011.05.16 Fangi. #2012.08.19 VAMPIRE HEARTS #2013.05.02 Joker Charms Group #2011.07.18 PARTYPARTY (with Zheng Mei) DVDs #2011.05.20 Sun Shines (e-hello!) #2012.10.09 Falling (e-hello!) Trivia *Is good friends with Zheng Mei and Bui Shun. Their pairing name is "Feibu". *Her close friend within Morning Musume is Kudo Haruka. *Her favorite Happy Jikan single is ''Shooting Star ~Girls Dream~. *Wants to be an idol that "always tricks others". *Sun is one of the best dancers in Happy Jikan. *Calls herself "IiWota". *From 2009-2011, Sun often talked Zheng Mei into helping her with her tricks. But in 2012, it stopped, Sun saying that Zheng would always try to talk her out of it and that she wants to go solo. *Is known for her good dancing and acting skills. *Tsunku said that Sun Fang is the weakest singer in Happy Jikan, but is on her way to improving. *Sun got alot of attention in singles from late 2010-early 2012. Some fans say she lost her attention due to the change of style in Happy Jikan, while others say that it is because the seventh generation joined. *Her favorite Berryz Koubou single is "VERY BEAUTY", Her favorite C-ute single is "Namida no Iro", her favorite S/mileage single is "Shortcut" and her favorite Morning Musume single is "Maji desu ka ska!" *Shares the same name as Sun Fang, one of the tallest women in the world. *Is very talkative. *Considers herself Juice=Juice's No.1 fan. Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:2008 Debuts Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Members from China Category:May Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:PARTYPARTY Category:PARTYPARTY Members Category:Peximoni Category:Blood Type O Category:Gold member colors Category:1998 Births